A Prophecy of Fire, Lightning, and Ice
by APenofFlameandFire
Summary: Growing up in the Unova region, Ash embarks upon his journey with his partner Cinna and friend Hilda and sets out to become a Pokemon Master. Along the way they meet Team Plasma and a mysterious green haired boy who has the same powers as Ash and Hilda. There is also a prophecy, one that will catapult their journey to an adventure with the fate of the region at stake.
1. One Journey Ends and Another Begins

**I have been a fan of pokemon, and white version especially, for a while and I thought I might try to write a story about Ash starting his journey in the Unova Region. Hope you enjoy!**

**Major differences between this story and the anime/games:  
Pokemon are not limited to four moves at once. They know all moves learned by level up automatically, but must be taught other moves by their trainer.  
****I could find very little on aura adepts, so in the next chapter I will expand on my take on what powers they have.  
Pokemon have the gen 7 move sets, since it gives me more leeway.  
**

* * *

An Ampharos and a Valcarona faced off in the middle of an arena, both obviously having taken some massive hits. Two trainers also faced off, each wondering who would emerge the victor. Suddenly, one shouted "Ampharos, Thunder!" At the same time, the other cried "Valcarona, Fire Blast!" The sky above the Ampharos darkened and a massive lighting bolt flew towards the Valcarona as the fire moth expelled a massive blast of fire at the Ampharos. The two powerful moves collided in the center of the arena, engulfing the entire floor in dust. The crowd strained their eyes, sitting on the edge of their seats, trying to see who was still standing. A massive blast of air swept through the arena, dispelling the dust and revealing the Ampharos standing in front of an unconscious Valcarona. The ref raised his hand toward the trainer behind the Ampharos.

"Valcarona is unable to battle. The winners are John Ketchum and Ampharos!" The crowd erupted into wild applause and cheers. John met his opponent out in the middle of the field.

"You have a great bond with your Pokemon. I have never had as much of a challenge as I have battling you." John shook his hand.

"Thank you Alder. Coming from you that means a lot. I've traveled through several regions, and beating you was probably the hardest thing I've accomplished." The champion of the Unova region bowed his head in acknowledgement, then unpinned his champion's pin and held it out to John.

"Now that you've defeated me, you are the new champion of the Unova region." John took Alder's hand and closed it over the pin. He grinned at Alder's look of confusion.

"Keep it. I have a previous engagement." He was then swept away by the crowd, leaving Alder to stare after him in shock that quickly melted into pride.

"That took a lot of character, John Ketchum. I'm certain I'll see you again."

* * *

The crowd carried John halfway down the hill before he could get their attention enough to steer them in the direction he wanted to go. Propelled by a tidal wave of humanity, John rolled into the Pokemon center outside of Victory Road on the crest of a veritable tidal wave of people. He took a quick glance around and saw who he was looking for sitting behind the receptionist's desk. A young brunette woman with brown eyes dressed in a nurse's uniform looked up and did a double take at the sea of humanity in front of her. Her eyes zeroed in on the grinning face of John Ketchum, and she stood up in annoyance.

"Just goes to show you have no sense John Ketchum. I will not talk to you until you get this rowdy crowd out of here and away from the sick Pokemon!" John rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, then turned to the crowd and started pushing them out of the door by making large sweeping motions.

"You heard her folks, can't disturb the hurt Pokemon. Move it people, out, out!" The crowd grumbled, but went outside to wait for him. John turned back to the receptionist, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry Delia, they just sort of pushed me along. I couldn't stop them from coming in." Delia sat in a huff.

"You tried no such thing Ketchum. You walked in here at the head of that parade, grinning like a buffoon and soaking up all the attention you could get. The thought of wounded Pokemon didn't cross your mind at all until I protested." John shook his head.

"Actually that's not true. I did try about halfway down the hill but the mob wouldn't listen to me. The only thing I could think of to stop them after that was a certain iron willed receptionist I know." Delia's stern expression softened.

"Fine, but if they burst in again, you will get kicked out along with them." She surveyed the crowd gathered outside the center. "So you won?" John smiled and nodded.

"Also thanks to the haranguing of a certain receptionist I know." Delia smiled.

"Well, Mr. Pokemon Champion, do you have any Pokemon that need healing?" John pulled his six poke balls out of his bag and set them on the counter.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Delia picked them up and put them on a tray to take into the back.

"Give me a minute, and we'll talk," she shot over her shoulder, then disappeared through a door. John waited by the desk until she came out again, giving the crowd a 'give me a moment' gesture. Delia appeared again through the door several minutes later and leaned up against the other side of the desk.

"So, what happened?" John relayed the battle, starting from when he and Alder sent out their first pokemon to the final climactic clash between his Ampharos and Alders Valcarona. Once he finished the tale with the turning down the pin, Delia blinked in shock.

"You turned down the Champion position?" John nodded. "But why?"

"Like I told him, I had a previous engagement." Seeing her look of confusion, he laughed. "You can't have forgotten your end of the deal, did you?" Delia's eyes widened.

"But I thought that if you won you wouldn't care about that anymore." John chuckled.

"What type of person would be if I did forget?" He grinned. "As per the agreement, I go, and I quote 'raise my Pokemon right', then beat the champion. If I don't, then I hang up my gloves and never travel again, settling somewhere far away from here. If I win, I get to take you out to dinner." He noticed Delia's hands trembling. "However, if you don't want to I won't force you." Delia shook her head and looked down at her feet.

"No, it's not that. I'm just so surprised. I couldn't understand why such an otherwise nice and compassionate person could push his Pokemon so hard. I thought that once you gained what you were looking for you would completely forget all about me, so I harassed you as much as I could so when you eventually did win you would be nice to your partners." John nodded.

"When I started off on my journey beating the champion was all I wanted, no matter how hard I pushed my pokemon. But the moment I walked in and saw you sitting behind this desk, I gained a new reason to beat the champion." He put his hand under her chin and lifter her head so she was looking at him again. "I really wanted to impress you somehow, and defeating the champion was the best thing I could do. I tried as hard as I could, but I couldn't win and I didn't understand why." He smiled tenderly. "You constantly pointing out my lack of care for my Pokemon is the entire reason I began to see them as partners and friends as opposed to pawns on my way to prestige. I spent a lot of time getting to know them and how they worked, and that's the entire reason I won today." He pulled his hand away and sheepishly grinned while Delia suppressed a smile.

"Well, you certainly succeeded, but not because of your win. Now, when is this date that you've proposed?" John gestured to the crowd that was still waiting expectedly outside.

"Now is probably not a good time, since I'm going to be mobbed as soon as I walk outside again. How does tomorrow night sound?" Delia let the smile break through.

"That sounds very good."

* * *

7 months later

John and Delia stood on a beach overlooking the ocean. Delia was leaning with her back against John, nestling her head into the crook of his neck. Both were watching the sun set into the ocean on the southern end of Unova. John rubbed his hand over Delia's, the two rings on their respective hands catching and reflecting the dying sunlight.

"What do you think?" John asked. Delia looked up at him and smiled as they turned from the horizon and started back up the beach to their new house.

"I love it. It's far away from all the bustle of the Elite 4, but I can still work at the pokemon center, and you can fly to the champion quarters from here." John shook his head.

"I still can't believe I let Alder talk me into that job." Delia laughed.

"You are a better battler than he is, you've already proved that, and he does have a tendency to just disappear without notice. You're doing the Elite 4 a favor, and you'll be home most of the time anyway." John nodded, but still wasn't completely convinced.

"I know, but to take champion's pay for just being a backup feels really weird." Delia nodded.

"I know how you feel, but I'm sure you'll be doing your fair share of defending the champion's pin. Like I said, Alder has a bad habit of just disappearing into the region leaving the champion's seat empty." John nodded grudgingly.

"I'm sure you're right."

* * *

2 years later

A strange quiet held the hospital in it's grip. Even the constant beeping was muted, and the doctors and nurses talked in hushed whispers. The stillness was abruptly broken by a babies cry. At that cry all of the assistant Pokemon who weren't attending someone gathered around one particular bed in the ward where a brunette woman was cradling a child to her chest, cooing at him. She looked up at the man standing by the bedside.

"He's beautiful." John smiled down at his newborn son.

"He gets that from his mother," was his simple reply.

"Audino," came a call from the end of the bed, and the couple looked around at the Audino, Chansey, and other various Pokemon gathered around the bed. The one that had spoken held out it's arms. Delia shot a glance at the doctors who were pressed up against the wall by the sheer number of pokemon in the room. The doctor shrugged.

"I've never seen this happen before. They won't hurt him though, I know that for sure." Delia held out the little bundle to the Audino, who took him gently and respectfully. It stared down at the little face that stared back. A small hand reached up and touched the face, and a small gurgle of happiness came from the baby. The Audino turned to the gathered Pokemon and held him up to show the gathering.

"Audino!" It proclaimed, and all the Pokemon raised their arms and gave their respective cries, the humans looking on in shock. The Audino holding the baby turned and handed him gently back to Delia.

"Audino?" It asked, and in that one instance Delia could tell exactly what it was asking.

"His name is Ash," she replied. The Pokemon bowed, and then the gathering dispersed, watched by the still astonished humans. One of the doctors whistled.

"If that isn't a once in a lifetime event, I don't know what is." The rest nodded, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

8 years later

"Ok Ash, go and play but don't go into the woods!" Delia called after Ash as he ran out the door.

"Okay Mom!" He called back, then quickly ran to the center of the little town. He quickly looked around and found who he was searching for.

"Hilda!" He called to a young girl sitting in a doorway with a small pack next to her. She looked up at Ash's hail, then blinked as Ash skidded to a halt in front of her and kicked up a dust cloud into her face. "Are you ready to go?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Ash, you know you don't have to go a thousand miles an hour everywhere you go, don't you?" Ash bounced up and down.

"Yeah, but if you don't then you could miss something really exciting." Hilda glanced at his empty hands.

"Or you could forget something important. You didn't bring dinner again, did you?" Ash smacked his forehead and groaned.

"I knew I was forgetting something! Give me a minute and I'll be right back!" He was about to dash off again when Hilda pulled a package from behind her.

"Lucky for you I figured you were going to forget again. I asked mom to make one for you too." Ash gave Hilda a big hug.

"Thanks Hilda, you're the best!" Hilda blushed and grinned.

"Put me down and we can get going." Ash set her down and grabbed the package, then the two friends set off for the outskirts of town.

"So where are we going to play this time?" Hilda grinned devilishly.

"The forest, where else?" Ash furrowed his brow.

"Mom told me not to play in the woods."

"We're not going to be there long, just until we eat dinner. We'll be home before dark." Ash shook his head.

"I don't know…" Hilda punched him in the shoulder.

"Come one, it's not like we're going to get in trouble or anything."

3 hours later

Hilda and Ash sat on the blanket Hilda had brought with her, eating their lunches. Several patrat were also sitting and playing around the clearing, not minding the small humans that didn't pose a threat to them. One of them tumbled into Hilda, who helped it upright and watched as it ran off to join its friends again.

"They are so incredibly cute." Ash looked up with a giant bite of his sandwich in his mouth.

"Gi jwont gno." Hilda raised one of her eyebrows, and Ash quickly swallowed. "I don't know. They kinda are, but I don't normally think about how cute a Pokemon is." Hilda was about to retort when a sibilant hiss filled the clearing. The patrat froze, then scattered into the underbrush away from the purple, yellow and black snake slithering into the clearing. It fixed its gaze on a petrified Hilda and Ash. It reared up and the hiss resolved into understandable speech.

"Well, what do we have here? Two tasty morsels, just for me?" It started towards the children again. "What to do, what to do? Should I eat you both now, or should I just paralyze you and save you for later." It paused and looked around, tasting the air. "Actually, I should just eat you two now. There are members of the council nearby." It unhinged its jaw and darted towards Ash. Ash had a second to think _I knew we shouldn't have come_, when a blue blur smacked into the Seviper's jaw, knocking it back several paces. The blur resolved itself into a small blue bipedal canine who took an aggressive stance in front of the two children.

"Actually, the council members are right here." The sound of light footsteps came from behind the two, and they turned to see a larger, also blue wolf-like Pokemon come to a stop right behind them.

"Hriss, you know the code. Do I have to remind you that eating humans is forbidden?" The snake lowered its head but still looked possessively at Ash and Hilda.

"I know, but they're such tasty looking things and the patrat are getting harder and harder to catch. They were just sitting there, completely oblivious." The larger Pokemon fixed him with a hard look.

"Then you find another source of food or go somewhere where they aren't wise to your tricks. But humans are off limits." The snake hesitated, then with a loud, unintelligible hiss it struck towards the two kids. It was met halfway by the Lucario who used a bone made of a blue substance to hit the snakes head up, then smash it into the ground. He stepped on the snakes head, not applying to much pressure but making sure it couldn't move.

"I don't want to hurt you hriss, but I will if you make another move towards the two younglings." Hriss extracted his head from under his foot and backed off towards the woods.

"This isn't the last you will see of me council member."

"It had better be, for your sake," the lucario replied. As soon as the snake disappeared into the underbrush, the two blue Pokemon relaxed. The larger one turned to the smaller one.

"Good job Cinna, you handled the original attack really well." The riolu kicked the ground sheepishly.

"Thank you Julius." Julius turned to Ash and Hilda.

"I know you can't understand me, but I need to check and make sure you're okay." Ash cocked his head in confusion.

"What do you mean? I can understand you perfectly." Cinna did a double take, and Julius looked just as shocked. Julius knelt down in front of Ash.

"You can understand what I'm saying?" Ash nodded.

"Yes I can. Can't you Hilda?" When she nodded, Julius' eyes widened even further and he muttered to himself.

"Two aura adepts in one town? Incredible." Ash looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Aura adept? What does that mean?" Julius sat down and gestured for Cinna to sit next to him. When he did so, Julius continued.

"An aura adept is someone who can understand and control aura. That's how you can understand us and other pokemon, because it's how we communicate. It's an incredibly rare talent." Hilda timidly raised her hand. Julius chuckled and nodded to her.

"You mean our parents and others can't? I thought it was just something everyone can do." Julius shook his head.

"No, you two have a very rare talent, one no one has had for a long time in this region. At least, no one as young as you." Ash puffed out his chest and Hilda shook her head.

"Oh no, not another thing that's going to puff up his ego." Julius laughed.

"It's certainly something to be proud of. Aura adepts have a long and honored tradition of protecting the world of pokemon. As an aura adept, wherever you travel Pokemon will not attack you and they will even lend aid when you need it. On rare occasions they will even ask to travel with you." Ash's eyes widened.

"You mean I could go on a journey right now?" Julius chuckled again. What was it about this child and his enthusiasm that made you just want to laugh in delight.

"I wouldn't do that until you are old enough to be on your own, but you could go anywhere without anyone but the most evil or most desperate Pokemon attacking you. And you will always find help when you need it." He got up, Cinna following suit. "We have tarried too long and we must return to the council. We will bring you back to your homes and then make our way to ours." Ash nodded and was picked up by Julius who slung Ash onto his back and then picked Hilda up into his arms and dashed off.

* * *

A few minutes later Ash and Hilda were deposited at Ash's front door. They walked in and Ash was immediately swept up into his mothers arms.

"We were so worried about you! We couldn't find you anywhere in the town, and we were about to get a search party and start looking in the woods! Where were you!" Ash looked around the room at his father and several other people from the town, including Hilda's parents who were giving her the same treatment.

"We were in the forest." Delia was about to ramp up to a major dressing down, but Ash quickly cut her off. "We were fine Mom, a snake was about to attack us but two blue Pokemon showed up and fought him off. They were really nice, and their names were Julius and Cinna." John raised and eyebrow.

"You spoke to Pokemon?" Ash and Hilda nodded.

"Yes, they said we were aura adepts or something like that, and that it was a rare talent." John quickly pulled out his Pokedex and pulled up a picture. He showed it to Ash.

"Were they these guys?" On it was a picture of a lucario and a riolu. Ash pointed to the Lucario. "That's Julius." He then pointed to the Riolu. "And that's Cinna." John nodded, then broke out into a grin.

"Well I'll be darned, my son is an aura adept."

"What's are you talking about?" Asked Hilda's mom. John pocketed his pokedex.

"An aura adept is someone who can understand aura, which all Pokemon use to communicate, and they can manipulate the aura that the lucario and riolu species use to battle." He ruffled Ash's hair. "This Julius that ash talked to is right, it's a very rare ability. I've only met one aura adept in the five regions I traveled during my journey before settling here. He was an amazing battler, able to work with his Pokemon like no other." Hilda's father looked concerned.

"But what do we do about it?" John shook his head.

"Nothing. It requires training, which none of us can give, and time which will pass on its own. If I had to take a guess, we will be seeing Julius and Cinna again soon." He gestured to the stairs. "But it's late, and these two have had a long day. Let's let them get some sleep." Delia carried Ash up the stairs as the other townspeople dispersed. She put him in the bed, only to see he had fallen asleep halfway up the stairs. She smiled softly, tucked the covers around him and turned off the

* * *

At the same time Ash was being put in bed, Julius and Cinna were standing in a clearing in the center of the woods that dominated the middle of the Unova region. They were facing a semi-circle of twelve lucario, ranging from very old to a little older than Julius. They were arrayed around a massive tree with two chairs carved into it. In those chairs sat an ancient lucario and an ancient human who exuded an aura of calm and power that pervaded the clearing. Julius had just finished giving his report, and was waiting on the council to speak. An older lucario rose to address the council.

"I have heard the facts, but I have not heard his opinion." He turned to Julius. "What do you suggest, Paladin Julius? It is clear we can not just leave them to their own devices. That would be disastrous." Julius cleared his throat.

"I suggest Cinna and I be dismissed from our current duties to train them until they go one what the humans call their Pokemon journey." Another council member stood.

"Why you two in particular, Paladin Julius?"

"Because they know us, Council Member Wick. If another lucario appeared and said they were going to train them, they wouldn't trust him as much, which would hinder their training. We saved their lives, so they have a measure of trust in us that we can build on." The council member nodded and sat as another rose and addressed the council.

"Members, I have heard Paladin Julius' report, and I disagree with his assessment. If we train them, we invite another incident much like what happened with Marcus two centuries ago." Another lucario, the youngest looking on the council, stood in protest.

"And yet if we don't, member Ulan? What if they, in their untrained state, accidentally lash out with their aura? We could be responsible for the deaths of many humans in that case. The risk outweighs the potential of good we could do and the harm we could prevent." Ulan was about to retort when the two members sitting in the seats stood and held up their hands for silence. Ulan and the young lucario bowed and sat, waiting for what the old ones would say. The old ones spoke together with deep voices that spoke of ages gone by and much pain and joy seen in equal measures.

"Thank you council members Wick, Ulan, and Thalain. You as well Paladin Julius, Your arguments, questions, and explanations have been taken and weighed in turn, and we have come to a decision." They turned to Julius and Cinna.

"Paladin Julius, Apprentice Cinna, you will go and train young Ash and young Hilda. But at the first sign of becoming another Marcus, you are to seal their aura immediately." Julius and Cinna knelt down on one knee. Julius replied.

"Yes Elders. We will not disappoint you." The elders sat.

"We know you wont. Now go."

* * *

The clearing quickly emptied of the council who went on to their other responsibilities, leaving the Elders alone in the clearing. They sat in quiet contemplation for several minutes, then they both rose and, with a speed belying their age, dashed off into the forest. They quickly arrived at another clearing, this one holding an ancient castle. Despite its obvious age it was nonetheless very sturdy and in good repair. They swiftly entered and ascended to the top of a tower situated in the middle of the grounds. At the top was a balcony overlooking the forest stretching off in all directions. On the balcony were two pedestals holding two stones, one of pure white and the other of pitch black. Upon the arrival of the elders, the black stone spoke.

"Ah, Beltan, Invar, you told us you wouldn't visit again until three days from now. What is the occasion." The elders knelt, and the human, Beltan, spoke.

"Bringer of Lightning, we have important news." The white stone spoke this time.

"Is it of father's prophecy?" The lucario, Invar, nodded.

"Indeed, Consuming Fire, it is. Two of the three foretold in the prophecy were found by Paladin Julius."

"Paladin Julius," mused the black stone. "He is a good fit for the guide, what do you say brother?"

"Indeed, he is perfect for setting them on the right path." The white's voice softened. "You know what this means Zek." The black stone sighed, then spoke with a wistful voice.

"I know Resh, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I was content here, where there is nothing to disturb the silence but the song of the birds and I am warmed by the sun and the company the three of you." His voice became serious. "Beltan, you are to take Reshiram and leave him to be discovered in the ruins of the Relic Castle. Invar, you are to take me and leave me to be discovered in the Dragonspiral Tower." Invar stood, then ventured a question.

"If there are three spoken of in the prophecy, then who is the third great one?" Reshiram chuckled.

"Kyurem is the third spoken of in the prophecy. He will meet one of the foretold at the appointed place and time. Where and when is between him and father." The elders bowed, then reverently lifted the stone from where they lay. They nodded to each other, then descended and dashed off in opposite directions to put their respective treasures in the specified locations.

* * *

The next day Ash woke up with the sun streaming directly into his face. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, only to rub them again when he saw a small blue bipedal pokemon sitting at the end of his bed. Cinna grinned at the sleepy boy.

"Good morning, he who sleeps like a rock." Ash checked his clock and saw it was ten thirty.

"What are you doing here Cinna?" The riolu jumped off Ash's bed and started for the door.

"Julian and I are going to train you to use your aura, what else?" Ash jumped out of bed and started gathering his clothes.

"Wait for me!"

* * *

3 years later

Ash slid down the bannister with Cinna on his shoulder and quickly sat down at the table. He grabbed his fork and knife and dug into the pancakes on his plate, occasionally giving a bite to Cinna. John watched his son eat voraciously with amusement.

"Slow down Ash, the professor isn't going anywhere and you still have an hour before you're supposed to be at her lab." Ash finished off his pancakes and looked at his father with uncontrollable excitement.

"I know, but I'm super excited for today and I want to be as ready as I can be before she gives us our pokedexes and we start our adventure!" John laughed.

"I admire your enthusiasm Ash, but nothing you can do will make you fully prepared for your journey, not even breaking the regional record for inhaling pancakes. All you can do is the best you can, and let it take you where it will." Ash nodded, but was checking the clock every few seconds. John chuckled and made a shooing motion. "Go on, I'm sure Hilda is waiting for you. The professor won't mind you two being early."

"Thanks dad!" Ash said as he hugged John then Delia. He bolted towards the door, grabbed his bag and rushed outside. He quickly made his way to Hilda's house. Just like his father had predicted she was standing outside her door, waiting for Ash.

"Hey Hilda! Are you ready for our journey to start?" Hilda checked her watch.

"We still have another thirty minutes until the professor is expecting us." Ash rubbed the back of his head.

"At least we won't be late." Hilda shook her head and chuckled.

"Fine, but if she gets upset I'm blaming you." Together they made their way to the lab near the outskirts of the town. As they entered a bell chimed and a brunette woman came out of one of the back rooms, putting a pokeball into her pocket as she came.

"Hello, you two must be Hilda and Ash. I figured you would be early, your enthusiasm is well known around here." She stopped in front of a machine near the back. "My name is professor Juniper. I'm the Pokemon professor of the Unova region. Now, you're here for your first Pokemon, correct?" Her eyes flicked to the riolu on Ash's shoulder, but she refrained from commenting.

"That's right," Hilda replied. Juniper stepped to the side and gestured to the machine.

"Here are the three starters of the Unova region. Tepig the fire type, Snivy the grass type, and Oshawott the water type." Ash knew exactly which one Hilda wanted since she never stopped talking about it.

"You go first Hilda." Hilda immediately went to the machine and grabbed a pokeball. The pokemon she released was a small green grass snake. It blinked then looked up at Hilda.

"Are you going to be my trainer?" Hilda knelt down next to the snivy and stretched out her hand.

"Yes I am, if you will allow me." The snake sniffed her hand, then hopped up onto it.

"I think that would be nice." Juniper turned to Ash.

"You two are the aura adepts aren't you." Ash nodded. "Which one are you going to choose?" Ash knelt down on the ground and let Cinna off his shoulder. The small blue pokemon turned and looked at him.

"Cinna, you've been by my side and have helped teach me for three years. Would you do me the honor of being my partner on my journey?" Cinna grinned.

"I would love to." He scampered up onto Ash's shoulder and Ash turned to Professor Juniper.

"I'm choosing Cinna as my partner." Junipers eyes twinkled.

"Unorthodox to be sure, but there is no restriction on what Pokemon you can choose as your first partner. I'm sure you and Cinna will have an amazing journey." She pulled out a pokedex and a handful of pokeballs. "You already know what I'm going to say, but I need to stand on tradition. Will you two help me fill the pokedex with information about the pokemon you catch?" Hilda and Ash nodded, and she handed the two of them the pokedex and pokeballs. "Both of you have parents who have shown you how to use these, so I won't bore you with the details." She gestured to the door. "Now go, and let your journey begin." She watched as the two children left the lab. "I'll be keeping an eye on those two. They have the potential to go far."

* * *

Hilda cast an eye over the pokeballs she held in her hands.

"Do we even need to use these? We're just going to be asking if pokemon want to be partners anyway." Ash tapped Cinna's head with it, and the ball went straight to a signified capture. Ash immediately released him.

"It's better if we use them. That way no one can legally steal the pokemon that ask to journey with us by saying they caught a wild pokemon. We can capture them then let them travel outside of the balls." Hilda raised an eyebrow, then nodded at the logic.

"Ok, but we are still going to ask first right?" Ash nodded.

"I don't think I could catch one that didn't want to journey with me. Not after being able to talk to them." Hilda turned to the snivy who had taken to riding on her shoulder, imitating Cinna.

"I feel bad for ignoring you. What's your name?" She asked.

"It's fine. My name is Brenna," the grass snake replied. "What's yours?"

"Hilda," the girl replied.

"That's a nice name," Brenna stated after a second of thought. Hilda laughed.

"I guess it is." She looked ahead of them and noticed they had reached route 1. "Here it is, the beginning of our adventure." She and Ash stopped at the entry to the route. "Let's take our first step together." Ash nodded, and they simultaneously stepped onto the route. Ash grinned at Hilda.

"Here we are with pokemon at our side and nothing to stand in our way but ourselves." Hilda grinned as well.

"Ok great poet, let's get to the next town before we spend all day in the first route." Ash nodded and they started forward towards their destiny.

* * *

**Hello again ladies and gentlemen. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of "A Prophecy of Fire, Lightning, and Ice".  
****Please leave a comment if you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or just how much you like the story. I will answer questions and reply to comments at the beginning of every new chapter.  
Flames will be taken and used to warm my bed at night, since my brother keeps our room as cold as the arctic tundra.  
****If you really like this story, leave a favorite and a follow for more chapters coming soon. **


	2. Two is Company

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to "A Prophecy of Fire, Lightning, and Ice". I want to thank you all for checking out my story, and I hope you continue to read.**

**Just a note, I have no fixed update schedule, so become a follower to be notified when I post more of the story.**

**Without further ado, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

After walking for a bit, Ash and Hilda stopped by the river flowing next to Route 1. Ash pulled out his pokedex and started scrolling through the habitat list as Hilda sat down by the bank and ran her hands in the water. Cinna and Brenna hopped off their trainers shoulders and started to explore the area.

"The only pokemon we can meet here are patrat and lillipup without being able to use surf. As much as I would like to explore a bit and maybe meet one or two pokemon, I think we should head to the next town so we can reach the first gym by this afternoon or tomorrow." Ash closed the pokedex and took a look around. Hilda took one as well.

"I know you're impatient to get as far as we can today, but couldn't we just slow down for a bit and savor our the first steps of our journey? It's not as if the gym's going anywhere." Ash opened his mouth as if he was going to argue, then closed it, sighed, and nodded.

"You're right, but let's not go too slow. I still want to make it to Striaton city before dark." Hilda nodded, then got up and took a look around.

"Hey, where's Cinna and Brenna?" Ash also surveyed the area, but the dog and snake pokemon weren't in sigh.

"I don't know," he replied worriedly, then yelled "Cinna! Brenna! We've got to keep going!" There was no reply. Ash groaned.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." The two made their way into the brush, calling for their pokemon. As Ash was about to head the other direction, he heard a small cry. He called up his aura vision, remembering the first time he had used it.

* * *

"Every object, alive or not, has an aura. Your minds have already made the leap to translating aura to speech, an inborn talent of all adepts, but with practice you will be able to actually see the aura every object has and differentiate between them. Everyone has a different aura, like every human has a different fingerprint, so you can tell if someone has touched an object by the trace of their particular aura on that object. If I was to handle a rock, and cinna was to handle another rock, and Hilda a third, Ash, with practice, would be able to tell who had touched which rock." Julius paused to take a look at his students. The four of them, Julius, Cinna, Hilda, and Ash were in the forest, the same clearing they had first met in.

"However, I don't expect you to be able to see aura on your first try. It's a skill that takes practice, like every skill in life, and you will get plenty of it in the next few months. Aura sight is a key skill for an adept, and the trigger to access your other powers. Only after you can read aura will I begin to teach you the others skills of an adept." He stood, and the others followed him up.

"To begin, Cinna will go into the forest and hide. As soon as you can see beyond yourself and find him will your training progress." He stepped behind Ash and tied a blindfold around his head, obscuring Ash's vision.

"Wait, how are we supposed to find Cinna if we have blindfolds on?" Ash asked. Julius sighed, and tied another around Hilda's.

"Ash, I know you are impatient, but did you not hear what I just said?" Ash nodded, but it was obvious he was still confused.

"But if our eyes are covered, how are we supposed to find him?" Julius shook his head, then caught himself and chuckled.

"That's for you to find out for yourself. I have given you all the help I will for discovering this particular skill. Do not take off the blindfold unless you get stuck somewhere you need to see to get out of." He nodded to Cinna who took off into the forest. "Now, let's see if you can set yourselves onto the path of an adept."

* * *

A few days later found Ash punching what must have been the umpteen hundredth tree he had run into over the past few training sessions. His frustration had him almost screaming in rage.

"What am I supposed to do! I need to find Cinna, but he's hidden, I can't see, and I'm, blundering around the forest like an utter fool! I know I'm supposed to figure out this aura sight, but how am I supposed to get it to work if I don't even know where to start!" He took a deep breath, then turned and slid down so his back was against the tree. He took another couple calming breaths.

"Ok, I can't take off the blindfold. So that means I should be able to see through it to find Cinna." He frowned in concentration. "But that doesn't help me figure out how trigger it. I don't even know how I can _understand_ aura, not to mention how to activate my power." He let out a sigh. "Which leaves me right where I've been." He sat for another couple seconds, but his frustration wouldn't allow him to think beyond how annoying this exercise made him. Suddenly, something Julian had said the very first day of training came to mind.

"An adepts greatest skill is an ordered mind. Without a mind unshaken by events around him, an adept cannot access his power and is as helpless as a boat without a rudder tossed in a gale. The first step to being an adept is knowing yourself and your mind." Ash began to order his mind, a practice Julius had taught Hilda and him at the very beginning of training to help achieve this peace. His mind appeared as his room at his home, but the furnishings and everything else was tossed around like a gale had torn through. As Ash sorted his thoughts, he felt the frustration bleed away and be replaced with peace. As he put the last piece in place, a lamp that had fallen off the stand next to his bed, and turned to walk across the room he almost tripped over something that hadn't been there a few seconds earlier. It was an unmarked light blue box with a hinged lid, no markings or indicators as to what it was. As he opened it, a bright blue light enveloped him and a feeling of rightness settled, as if a missing part of him had just slid into place. As he surfaced from his subconscious a bright glow momentarily blinded him. When he got used to the sensation he could make out various shapes around him. As they resolved themselves, Ash gasped. It was the trees, bushes, and grass of the forest, their color washed out but outlined with a strong blue glow. He stood up and turned slowly in a full circle. The entire forest was lit up by the glow coming from all of the different plants and pokemon, each giving and taking energy as they came in contact with each other. It was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen. As he completed his circle, he saw a familiar shaped glow from up in a tree. As he focused on it, the shape resolved itself into Cinna, crouching behind the leaves but strongly outlined with a glow. Ash pointed into the tree.

"There you are Cinna." Julius' voice came from behind him.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out." Ash spun, but he couldn't see Julius. "Hilda still has not remembered to sort her mind." As an afterthought. "You can take the blindfold off now." Ash did and saw Julius standing in front of him, his blue fur washed of most of its color. However, he didn't give off a glow.

"It's beautiful," Ash whispered as he took another look around. It was stunning, seeing the energy of the world around him caught up in an intricate dance. Julius nodded.

"You can watch the Dance for months and never get tired of seeing the it, but if you look too long you will find you cannot stop. That is why we do not use the sight all the time." His voice became hard. "Let it go Ash." Ash reluctantly let go of his aura, and watched as the power flowed back into the box in his mind. It Julius let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that you know where your power resides, you can access it without having to sort your mind unless you are in a state of emotional turmoil. With practice you will be able to assume it as soon as you think of it." He clapped his hands and Cinna hopped out of the tree, then the three started off into the forest. "Now, let us find Hilda and see if she can remember her first lesson as well."

* * *

Present day

He quickly found the box in his mind and opened it, the sight washing over his vision. It took some willpower, but Ash ignored the dance as he had been trained and looked around. He quickly seized upon a group of aura signatures, Cinna and Brenna's surrounded by a large pack of patrat. He also noticed Hilda's, a few feet off. He motioned her towards them. She nodded and they both took off towards the pokemon. A few seconds later Ash skidded into the clearing with Hilda right on his heels and took in the situation with a glance. Cinna and Brenna were backed up against a rock by a group of twenty or so patrat. Both of the trainers pokemon already looked beaten up a bit, but there were several patrat on the ground knocked unconscious. The pack had them boxed in, but were keeping their distance. Ash checked his poke-tech and saw Cinna at very low hp. He guessed Brenna was in a similar situation. One of the patrat in the back of the pack, the ever present lookout, noticed the two humans entering the clearing.

"Ralan!" He called over his shoulder. "Humans!" A tough looking patrat at the front of the pack turned and took in the two, then strode through the group with a curt order.

"Keep them there." When he reached the back of the pack he stared up menacingly at Ash and Hilda. "I know you can't understand me, but leave now or we will hurt you." He accompanied it with a threatening hand motion. Ash shook his head.

"We can understand you, and you're trying to hurt our pokemon. We won't leave until you explain why." The patrat did a double take, then studied the two.

"So, you're the two aura adepts I've heard about. Well, these two trespassed on our territory. They said they were just passing through, but they were headed right through the middle of our land." Ash nodded.

"I can understand that, but we are just passing through. You don't have to beat them up to make your point. Just let them go, and we'll leave in peace." The patrat was about to reply when a sibilant hiss filled the clearing. The patrat all immediately broke and ran into the bushes as a purple, white, and black pokemon entered the clearing.

"Ah, the tasty snacks ran away again. I must be getting slow." The snake pokemon took in the four others in the clearing. He recoiled in shock upon seeing Cinna.

"You!" Ash suddenly recognize the slightly caved in section on the top of its head.

"Hriss." The snake took another look and saw how bad off the two other pokemon were. He licked his chops.

"It seems I wont go hungry. It must be my lucky day." He chuckled evilly. "You two are nearly unconscious, leaving your two humans unprotected. My, this is a treat indeed." Cinna stared menacingly at Hriss.

"All you are is a big bully Hriss. Leave now before I beat you up so badly your own mother wouldn't recognize you." The snake laughed.

"Fool, I never knew my mother! One firm hit from my tail and you wont be around to make good on that threat either. Let me show you!" He sped across the clearing and spun to hit Cinna and Brenna with his tail, only to meet thin air. Cinna suddenly appeared on his back.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you." Ash quickly met Hilda's eyes, then they started shouting orders.

"Cinna, Screech!"

"Brenna, Wring Out!"

Cinna screeched in Hriss' ear, then jumped off as Brenna quickly wrapped herself around the snakes neck and made a wringing motion. The snake choked a bit, then slammed his head into the ground, knocking Brenna off.

"Cinna, Quick Attack then Force Palm!"

"Brenna, Growth then Leaf Tornado!"

Cinna sped by Hriss and smacked him with an open palm strike before speeding off again. Brenna gathered in sunlight and grew a little, then spun a tornado made of leaves off of her tail and struck Hriss with it, spinning him around and disorienting him a bit. Hriss hissed in frustration.

"Stay still so I can hit you!" He whipped around, charged and bit down on Brenna, then let go as she started shuddering. "There, that's one of you taken care of." Ash and Hilda ran over. Hilda scooped Brenna up. The grass snake smiled weakly at her, then fainted. Cinna re appeared right in front of the two humans.

"Oh my, you're so strong, beating up on almost unconscious pokemon. It must give you such a satisfying feeling." Hriss laughed.

"You young naive fool. I don't care about winning a fair fight, I just want my dinner!" He charged and bit Cinna, crunching down as hard as he could. Ash grinned.

"Gotcha. Cinna, Reversal!" Cinna grimaced, then smiled.

"Sucker," he said, then grabbed the snakes head and wrenched his jaws open. Taking a firm hold of the snake's head, he smashed him into the ground, then threw him hard against the rock on the other side of the clearing. Hriss tried to raise his head, then fell to the ground unconscious. A ball flew over Cinna's head and hit Hriss, rocking three times before signifying a capture. Hilda turned to Ash who was still in the wind down position of his throw.

"First, why did you turn your hat backwards?" Ash shrugged.

"It makes me look cool?" Hilda shook her head at the classic Ash answer.

"Second, why capture Hriss? I don't want him anywhere near me on our journey." Ash shook his head.

"I completely agree, but he's becoming a menace. If we let him roam free, he's probably going to try and eat more people, people who might not have any pokemon to protect them. I'm going to send him back to the professor when we get to the next pokemon center. That way she can study him and he won't be trying to kill people." Hilda nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess. But we are getting rid of him as soon as possible." She cradled Brenna in her arms. "Brenna isn't doing well, I think he poisoned her. We need to get to the center as soon as possible." Ash nodded, the scooped Cinna up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Let's go." He started towards the road, but before he could get more than two steps the troop of patrat stepped out of the brush. Ralan stepped in front of Ash and looked seriously up into Ash's face.

"I would like to thank you on behalf of our entire clan for defeating the snake, aura adept, young riolu. We have been living in fear of him for years ever since he started hunting this area." He bowed. "We would like to escort you to the border of our territory, which is incidentally right in front of the next place where you humans dwell." Ash nodded.

"Thank you Ralan. Your help is greatly appreciated." The patrat started off into the forest, the humans following right behind.

* * *

Upon reaching the entrance to the next town the patrat stopped. Ralan gestured to the town.

"Here is as far as my pack will go." Ash bowed in return.

"Thank you once again for your assistance Ralan. We'll continue from here." Ralan nodded, but held up a paw in a forestalling gesture as.

"I have one request." He turned to Hilda. "I want to travel with you. Aura adepts don't come around very often, and I would like to see the world with someone who can understand me." He cocked his head and his eyes unfocused. "Also, there's something about you two, something I can't quite put my paw on…" He shook his head and focused again. "You seem to be a compassionate person, and the male already has a fairly powerful pokemon, so I want to be your partner." Hilda smiled and held up a pokeball.

"I would be honored if you would travel with me." Ralan jumped up and hit the ball with his hand. He was sucked in by a bright blue light, and the ball went immediately to a signified capture. Hilda released him and Ralan turned to the clan of patrat.

"I'm going on an adventure. While I'm gone, Tellan is in charge. Follow his orders until I return." The patrat that had first noticed the humans in the clearing nodded, then turned to the pack.

"Ok boys, time to get back to camp. We still have foraging to do before dark." The patrat disappeared into brush, and Ralan turned back to Hilda who knelt down next to him.

"I can tell you're a pokemon of great sense. I think you and I are going to be great friends." Ralan cocked his head, then nodded.

"I think you're right." He turned to the town. "Now let's go and see this great wide world ahead of us." They walked through the entrance to the town, unknowingly stepping into something much bigger than their journey.

* * *

Ash gestured to the pokemon center. "We should go and get you three healed, then we'll continue onwards." He looked up at the sky, noting the position of the sun. "We should have several hours before it gets dark. I want to get to Striaton before then." The others nodded, and they entered the center. The group walked up to the receptionists desk, past several trainers waiting for their pokemon or just resting on the various chairs and couches. The pink haired nurse looked up from her terminal and smiled when she saw the two trainers in front of her.

"Ah, you must be the new trainers professor Juniper told me about." She studied Ash's face. "You look a lot like your mother." Ash smiled.

"You must be Frieda Joy. Mom speaks highly of you." Frieda blushed.

"Ah, your mother would see the good in a rocket member. But I'm flattered." She ran an eye over the three pokemon they had with them, landing on Brenna who was still shuddering. She stood up in shock. "Why didn't you tell me your pokemon were hurt right away?" She pulled a trolley from behind her. Cinna hopped off of Ash's shoulder and onto it, Ralan right behind him. Hilda walked around the desk and softly deposited Brenna onto it.

"You just wait right here, they'll be fit as a fiddle soon!" She wheeled the cart back into the depths of the pokemon center, and the two trainers walked to a couch with a view out the windows of the common ground in the city. Ash sat back with a contented sigh.

"We've come such a short distance and already so much has happened. If our journey is this intense the entire way then I think we're going to be worn out the entire time." Hilda mirrored his actions.

"Well, I don't think it can get too exciting. Those type of things can't happen all the time." She narrowed her eyes in mock thought. "Though with you around I can never tell." Ash clutched his heart in feigned affront.

"You wound me. Bad things don't happen all the time when I'm around." Hilda chuckled.

"But they certainly raise in frequency." She gave Ash a pacifying look as he was about to protest again. "I didn't say bad, but certainly exciting." She grinned. "If it wasn't for Cinna, I wouldn't have met Ralan." She narrowed her eyes again, this time in focus. "It's interesting. He had no reason to leave his territory or give up his leadership, even if for a short time, yet when presented with the chance he asked to travel with us. He could have been chief for many years, but he took the risk that he wouldn't be when he came back to travel with aura adepts." Ash nodded.

"For some pokemon, I imagine just being understood is a massive boon for going on an adventure. That way they know their needs won't be ignored by their trainer." His hand felt his pocket and he grimaced. "Well, for some pokemon. For others that isn't a good reason." He pulled the pokeball holding Hriss out of his pocket. "I need to deal with him as soon as Frieda comes back." A clicking of wheels over tile sounded behind them, heralding the return of said nurse, and they turned to see her wheeling the three pokemon over to them.

"Here they are, good as new!" She exclaimed with a perky smile. Ash and Hilda got up and the three pokemon hopped down and walked over to the trainers.

"Frieda, where's the pokemon transfer station?" Ash asked. Frieda pointed to a far corner where several machines were standing.

"Right over there."

"Thanks for everything," Ash replied. "I don't know when we will be back, but we'll definitely see you again." Frieda smiled.

"Allowing me to take care of your pokemon is all the thanks you can give." She replied. Ash nodded, then the group made their way over to the transfer station. Ash grabbed the phone and dialed the professors number. After a couple rings she picked up.

"Professor Juniper here. Oh, hello Ash, Hilda. How has your journey been so far?"

"Hello professor," Ash replied. "Our journey's been fairly eventful so far, to say the least." He detailed what had happened between leaving her lab and reaching the town. Juniper nodded once he was done.

"You're right, it has certainly been an interesting start to your adventure. Most of the trainers that set out go right through the route without any excitement." She raised an eyebrow. "But you two are far from normal." Ash grinned.

"Thank you professor, I'll take that as a compliment." He held up the pokeball. "Catching Hriss creates a problem. I can't travel with him, since he would probably just try to eat us again as soon as I let him out of the pokeball, so I was wondering if I could leave him with you to study if you wanted to." The professor considered it for a moment, then nodded.

"Yes, I'll take him. If he proves uncooperative, I can send him to a trainer I know who likes poison types and could probably instill a modicum of sense into him." Ash let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you professor. That takes a lot off my mind." The professor chuckled.

"No problem Ash. I am a pokemon researcher after all. Keep in touch, I want to hear about every step along the way on your journey." Hilda nodded.

"We will professor." The professor hung up, and Ash put the phone back in its cradle. He turned towards the door.

"Let's get going." Hilda nodded, and the group left the pokemon center.

* * *

As they walked through the doors they noticed something strange. Between entering the center and leaving a large group of people had gathered around the raised town square, where another group of people clothed in armored mail stood behind a man dressed in a purple and yellow cloak. Even standing still he radiated an aura of poise and control. There were two flags held by mail clad men which bore the design of a shield bisected by an upper case P, one half white and the other half black. Ash gestured to Hilda and they joined the crowd, unnoticed beside the spectacle in front of them. As they got closer Ash was able to get a closer look at the mans face. He had blonde hair and chiseled features. His left eye was brown and gave a piercing gaze, but the right one was obscured behind a red lens set in a black frame. As Ash and Hilda joined the crowd he started to speak.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation." Ash furrowed his eyebrows, and for a second slipped into aura sight. What he saw didn't make any sense. He could read the auras of the men behind Ghetsis, which were of men who could do with some major moral reform, but Ghetsis had no aura around him. He was completely blank. Ash furrowed his eyebrows. Julius had said it was possible to be born without an aura, though those cases rarely grew into adulthood, but he was getting the feeling that there was an aura there just beyond what he could see. Ash exited the sight and shook his head. Stranger and stranger. He refocused on Ghetsis.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However…" He paused and walked a few paces then turned back to the crowd. "Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that we humans…only assume that is the truth?" He walked another few paces past where he had started, gesturing with his hand as he went. "Pokemon are subject to the selfish command of trainers. They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work…" He paused. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I am saying?"

'That's it' Ash thought and pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"I can." Ghetsis' calm facade broke for a split second, obviously not expecting anyone to step forward.

"And who are you, young trainer? And how can you tell us that what I am saying is untrue." Ash turned to the crowd.

"My name is Ash Ketchum. Many of you know my mother Delia, who works in the pokemon center as a receptionist. And as to how I know, all of you have heard the stories of the aura adepts." Many of the people in the crowd nodded. "I'm sure those of you who know my mother know as well, but I will explain for those of you who don't. When I was eight my friend and I went into the woods and were almost eaten by a seviper. We were saved by two pokemon, a riolu and a lucario, whose speech we could understand. They told us we were aura adepts, and trained us for the next three years. Over that period of time, my friend and I ended up talking to many pokemon, the pokemon who traveled with my father and my friends mother among them. They told us that, while there were times they were misunderstood during the journey, they wouldn't trade that experience for anything." He turned to Ghetsis. "So, Mr. Ghetsis, that is how I know. If you could speak to pokemon, you would understand as well."

"Be careful what you say boy," Ghetsis growled under his breath, then seeing that the opinion of the crowd had swung against him, gestured two the two men who were holding the banners. The picked them up and the men started getting into a travel formation. "I see you no longer want to listen to reason. I will be back when there are no rabble rousers to disrupt my assembly." Then Ghetsis strode off, the mail clad men following him. Several of the townspeople, trainers themselves by the balls on their belts, clapped Ash on the shoulder and gave him thanks for standing up for trainers and their pokemon. Soon the only people left were Hilda, Ash, and a green haired boy with a purrloin a few feet off. As Ash turned to the others, Cinna spoke.

"I'm glad you spoke up Ash. I know several pokemon from my travels with Julius that would be heartbroken if they were separated from their trainers." Ash nodded.

"It was the right thing to do. I knew what he was saying was wrong, so I had to stand up because no one else could." A cough came from behind them, and they turned to see the green haired boy behind standing near them.

"You're pokemon. Just now it was saying…" He suddenly trailed off. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"Just saying...?" The green haired boy looked abashed.

"Something I never thought to hear." He finished reluctantly. Ash nodded.

"So you're an adept as well." The boy shrugged.

"I don't know what it's called. For as long as I can remember I've been able to understand pokemon, but they never said they were happy with trainers." He seemed to remember himself, and held out his hand. "Sorry, I was so surprised it seems my manners left me. My name is Natural Harmonia Gropius, but please call me N." Ash and Hilda shook it. Ash grinned at him.

"I was told that aura adepts were rare, but now there are three of us in the same spot. Maybe we aren't as rare as we were told." N shook his head.

"I once asked my father if there were others like me, but he said I was the only one he had ever found. I had hoped I would meet one, but two is beyond what I ever wished for." He composed himself again. "I'm sorry, but finally meeting someone like me is very exciting." Hilda laughed.

"I can imagine. Meeting someone other than Ash who is an adept is a great relief." Ash punched her in the shoulder and N looked down at the three pokemon at the two other trainers feet. He knelt down.

"Hello. My name is N. What's yours?" The three introduced themselves, and N gestured to his purrloin. The purrloin stepped forward.

"My name is Salder. I'm N's partner, though I'm the only one for the time being." N got up and faced Ash.

"I have a favor I would ask, but first I would like to face you in a battle to see how deep your bond is." Ash quickly glanced at Cinna, who turned to face N again.

"I would love to battle you N."

* * *

A minute later the two adepts squared off on top of the town green. N's purrloin sized up Cinna and didn't seem to like the odds by the look on his face, but still bravely faced him. Cinna looked back at Ash.

"I'm beginning to think this may be a bad idea. I don't want to hurt him too badly." Ash chuckled.

"It's just until he's knocked out. There's a pokemon center right over there, so he wont be out for too long." Cinna turned back to the battle. Hilda stood off to the side, refereeing the match.

"Cinna versus Salder. Last one standing is the winner. Begin!" N and Ash gave simultaneous commands.

"Cinna, Force Palm!"

"Salder, Fake Out!"

Cinna leapt forward, but Salder feinted to one side then struck, hitting Cinna for a bit of damage. Cinna wasn't fooled, and still caught the cat across the body with a full palm strike.

"Cinna, Force Palm again!"

"Salder, Play Rough!" Salder started batting Cinna around like a ball of yarn, doing a fair bit of damage, but Cinna still was able to get his strike in. Ash's eyebrows knit together.

'I didn't know purrloin knew a fairy type move.' Out loud he called the next move.

"Cinna, Quick Attack! We can get him this time!"

"Salder, Sucker Punch!" Cinna blurred and raced across the field, but Salder struck him right in the gut as he was about to be hit. Cinna staggered a bit, then straightened and tackled Salder, sending him flying over to N's feet. N knelt down and picked Salder up, who was clearly unconscious. Hilda raised her hand towards Ash and Cinna.

"Ash and Cinna are the winners." N half bowed to Ash.

"Your bond is strong." He fed Salder something yellow and crystalline, and Salder woke up. He jumped out of N's arms and made a similar bow to Cinna.

"A worthy opponent. I will enjoy battling again soon." Cinna nodded.

"I would like that too, maybe when we're stronger." Salder turned to N and simply said.

"I agree." He then hopped up N's hand to his shoulder. Hilda looked askance at him.

"Do all aura trainers pokemon ride on their shoulder?" N shook his head.

"No, I have seen it done by others. I think it's just a small enough to ride on your shoulder thing." He turned to Ash. "Now that my first request is satisfied, I have another."

"Shoot." N took a deep breath.

"I would like to travel with you." He hurried onward as if he was afraid they were going to interrupt before he could explain. "I want to see the world, and change it for the better. I know I can do so much, but I've always felt alone. Now that I have found you, I'm sure we three can be a major force for good." He smiled shyly. "It's also good to have others with my talent around. Being regarded as if you are insane everywhere you go can be very trying." Ash took a glance at Hilda, then looked back at N.

"We would love to have you along. I wouldn't want to leave you to travel alone, especially since I won't be the only one being ribbed by Hilda." Hilda gave Ash a mock glare, and N gave a sigh of relief. Suddenly, a shift seemed to settle on them. N grinned.

"I don't know why, but this has the feeling of the touch of destiny." Ash threw one arm around N's shoulder and the other around Hilda and guided them towards the next route.

"I felt it too. All I can say is that the world better watch out, because with the three of us together, nothing can stand in our way!" Hilda looked behind her at the four pokemon.

"Come on guys. Someone's got to make sure those two don't get in trouble." The pokemon nodded, and they quickly reached the group. Then the three trainers and their pokemon all walked through the route gate and onto the next part of their journey.

* * *

**Hello again Ladies and Gentlemen. I hoped you enjoyed chapter 2.**

**Reviews:**

**GA Pokemon Fan: Thanks! I'll take the warning into account, but I write the way I write. Unless they have a good suggestion the story is going to go the way I want it.**

**Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for the support! Here's the update you were waiting for. More thanks for pointing out that error, I didn't catch it until I saw your review (dumb auto replace function not working). As for pairings, well, you'll just have to see. (Evil chuckling)**

**If you have any suggestions, constructive criticism, or just praise for the story, then leave a comment. I'll be sure to reply to them at the end of the next chapter (that is until the distant future when they get too much).**

**Flames will be taken and used to start my leaf fires this fall, cause someone forgot to buy matches (again).**

**If you really liked this chapter (or the previous), then leave a favorite and follow to be notified when I post new updates.**

**Many thanks to those who favorited and followed, I really appreciate the support.**

**On another note, I am looking for a beta reader or two to go through my work before I post them, several eyes being better than one. So send me a pm if you're interested.**

**Until next time,**

**APenofFlameandFire**


End file.
